Celia: Mount Olympus, she had kids!
by Celiana
Summary: Celia comes to Camp Half-Blood. She's an unusual halfblood. Her half-blood aroma is as powerful as Percy's but she isn't a daughter of the big three. So who are her parents wonders Celia along with the rest of Camp Half-Blood.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, hope you like it! Don't flame.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth or Thalia or any of Rick Riordan's characters, however I do own Celia.

**Prologue:**

A girl in a long white dress with a sash stood on a small green hill. Her tangled, curly brown hair and clean white dress swung softly around her. A little black cat stood by her side. Her name was Celia and Percy knew she was almost certainly a half-blood. She was a bit the jealous type and her cat went everywhere with her.

Tell me what you think of the Prologue. **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: The son of Poseidon

**Disclaimer: **I, only own Celia. Who is pretty awesome in her own right.

**And**…

Oh, and if I **was** Rick Riordan, I would write more than 5 books.

**Chapter 1: Percy**

Celia ((me)) sat on her porch swing, swinging back and forth while licking a mint-chip ice cream cone. I glared down the street, very, very bored. We ((meaning me, Celia, my half-sisters: Areida and Sari, my father, my step-mother Annemarie and my little black cat Isis)) hadn't gone **anywhere** over the summer break. Berlin? No. Hawaii? No. Venice? No. San Francisco? No. I understood the others, going to Berlin or Hawaii or Venice was expensive, but why couldn't we go to San Francisco? It was **sooo** unfair. On top of that I had to start a new school. ((MS 54: Delta Honors Program)) At the corner of the street I saw someone. I put my ice cream cone down on a napkin and climbed on my bike. "Meow, meow," Isis meowed. "Okay, Isis you can come, too," I said and picked him up and placed him in the woven basket in the front of my bright green bicycle. I pedaled down the street. As I turned the corner, I saw a woman with long brown hair and eyes that changed in the light. Also, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. I wondered why I had the strange feeling I knew the boy. "Mom, I'm fine! I just need to I'M Annabeth and Chiron," the boy said. "Hi," I said. They both turned to look at me guiltily. Ooh, what's that about?! "I live down the block with my dad and Annemarie and my half sisters Areida and Sari. Oh, and Isis," I said as he jumped out of the basket. "Who's Isis?" the boy asked. "My cat, silly," I said. Isis, come over here, I silently told him. "Oh, I'm Percy," Percy said. "I'm Celia," I said. Isis padded over to me. "This boy is related to you. He smells yucky, like water," Isis told me. "Does not," I said. "What?" Percy asked. I blushed. "Nothing," I said. "Ha, ha! Ha! Now, Percy thinks you're crazy," Isis teased. I gave Isis a little pat. "Hey, don't hit your cat!" Percy said. There was an awkward silence, in which Percy looked embarrassed, Percy's mom didn't know what to say, I glared at Isis and Isis looked pleased with him-self. "Umm, ummm," Percy said unsure of what to say. "Why don't you go upstairs and have a snack with Celia," Percy's mom said "Oh, and call me Sally." "That's alright, Sally," I said. "I'm going home." As I climbed on my bright green bike, Isis following and snickering ((Grrr…)), I heard Percy say "Mom, what did I say?!" Sally laughed. "You didn't do anything, honey. She's just probably rather moody." "Oh, um… I'll go I'M Annabeth, than," Percy said. That evil Isis!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Percy's POV:**

I was just telling my mom I was going to I'M Annabeth and Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. When a pretty girl with curly brown hair and brown-black eyes wearing a shimmery green tank-top and ripped baby blue shorts said "Hi!" My mom and I turned to look at her. Oh my gods, had she heard us!?!? If she had I had to run before she called the strait jacket. "I live down the block with my dad and Annemarie and my half sisters Areida and Sari. Oh, and Isis," she said. Annemarie was probably her stepmother. But who was Isis? Her sister? Her adopted sister? Her cat? "Who's Isis?" I asked. "My cat, silly," she said. Oh, got it right, sort of. "Oh, I'm Percy," I said. "I'm Celia," she said. Celia, huh? Hmmmm, she reminded me of someone. Who? Suddenly she said "Does not," she said. "What?" I asked. I didn't think I said anything. Did I say she reminded me of someone? "Nothing," she said, blushing. Now, I looked at _her_ weird. Then she hit her cat. "Hey, don't hit your cat!" I protested. Then there was an awkward silence. I felt embarrassed. My mom didn't know what to say. Celia glared at her cat as if it ((she or he?!?)) had insulted her. Isis looked as if it ((she or he?!?)) had swallowed a canary. "Umm, ummm," I said, unsure of what to say. Then my mom said "Why don't you go upstairs and have a snack with Celia," "Oh, and call me Sally." Celia got all huffy. "That's alright, Sally," Celia said "I'm going home." I was almost sure, Celia was a half-blood, by now. She climbed on her bike, bright green that reminded me of someone again, followed by her cat, like a dog. "Mom, what did I say?!" I asked my mom. My mom laughed. You didn't do anything, honey. She's just probably rather moody. She's a teenager Percy, like you." I didn't think I was that huffy. Maybe I was. "Oh, um… I'll go I'M Annabeth, than," I said and went inside. I grabbed some potato chips. I went into our backyard. I could see the back of Celia's house from here. I turned on the hose. It was sunny, so it made a rainbow. I threw in a golden drachma. "Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow," I said, "accept my offering." "Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered gold, blue, yellow and than that weird bright green color that Celia's bike and shirt. "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Hi, where's Chiron? I've think I've found a half-blood. Her name's Celia. She has curly brown hair and brown-black eyes. She was wearing a shimmery bright green tank-top, today. And she reminds me of someone. I can't think who though," I said. "Bright green!?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah," I said. "Oh, my gods! This is **not** good. I didn't think even _she_ would have kids," Annabeth said. "What?" I said. The mist began to fade. I heard Annabeth's voice fade, "Keep her alive until Saturday. I'll get her, than." Then the line went dead.

((**A/N: **I heardabout Alexandria, Louisiana on the news. Anyone been there? Also, if you hadn't noticed by the end of this chapter Celia and her cat Isis can speak telepathly!!!!!!! Any guess who Celia's mother is? Besides,Rainbow Droplets. I wouldn't tell of course but I want to see what you think.))


	3. Chapter 2: The Riddle

**Disclaimer:**

**Celia**: "Celiana- hey, that sounds suspiciously like _my_ name- does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly."

**Isis**: "Meow, meow, Celiana however does own **moi** and Celia. Oh, and that annoying Sienna." _–glares at Sienna-_

**Celia**: "Isis would like to say something."

**Me**: "Hey, that's **not** in the script!"

**Celia**: "It says so right here."

**Me**: "Oops, right. Isis…"

**Isis:** "Rainbow Droplets suggested that I join Luke in exchange for catnip. ((Because, I'm such a sweet cat!!!!!!!!!!!!)) Well, I told Luke, that I would join him in exchange for two mice, two shrews, a sack of catnip and magical powers, but-"

**Luke**: "What kind of deal is that? No way."

**Celia**: "Who asked you? Go away. You don't belong to Celiana."

**Chapter 2: In which I am forced to answer a riddle, because Percy is too stupid to figure it out himself**

Saturday:

I was so bored that I had started making a list of why my half-sisters Areida and Sari were annoying. When I heard a sound like breaking glass. I hurried to the corner. I saw a giant eight-headed monster Thing, and fighting it was Percy. The boy from yesterday! I did the only thing that felt natural. I screamed. Percy stumbled and fell. "Umm, hey," Percy said. "Is that the Hydra?" I asked shakily. Percy nodded. "Isn't it from Greek Myths?" I demanded. Percy nodded again. "THEN WHY IS IT HERE?" I yelled. Unfortunately, the Hydra chose that moment to turn around. I ducked behind Percy and he took out a pen. A cheap, plastic ballpoint pen. I was about to ask how a 50 cent ballpoint pen could save us from a fierce eight-headed Hydra, when Percy opened the pen and it changed into a sword of some strange metal. "Celia, you keep out of the way," Percy cautioned. The Hydra spat a silver-green liquid. It missed me by a foot. Isis suddenly darted out of where ever he had been hiding. He streaked towards the Hydra at top speed. "Percy, keep it distracted, Isis is going to do something," I said. "Isis?" Percy asked "Oh, your cat! OK." He lunged at the Hydra. His sword cut a huge gash in the Hydra's side. It howled out in pain and spat the strange liquid at Percy. It hit an oak. The oak melted in front of my eyes. I stared. Meanwhile, Isis leapt onto the Hydra and clawed it with all he's might. It swung around to find Isis but Isis had climbed onto the Hydra's tail and bit down hard. I was afraid for Isis, I mean sure he _was_ magic but he could still get hurt and the Hydra was lashing around insanely. "Isis..." I murmured. "Look at that cat go," Percy exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, but I'm afraid he'll get hurt. I mean, look," I said pointing to Isis, who was losing his grip slowly. "We have to help him," I said. I grabbed Percy's pen right out of his hands. "Hey!" Percy said. I uncapped the pen and ran. I charged right for the Hydra's underbelly. I thrust the blade through and the Hydra crumbled into dust. I stood there looking from the blade to Isis, who was licking his paws, to the pile of dust on the ground. "What the-?" I asked. "Monsters turn into dust when you kill them. The Hydra is a monster," Percy explained. "How is that the Hydra? Hercules killed the Hydra as one of his twelve labors, like in a myth," I said. "Well, you see it's like this: The Gods and Goddesses of the Greek myths are alive," Percy said. "……….," I said "So, the monsters are too?" I asked. "Yeah, they're connected to Western Civilization," Percy said. "Ok, so why are they here?" I asked. "Well, America is the center of the flame right now," Percy said. "How is America the center of Western Civilization? I mean we don't worship the Greek Gods, wear togas, build temples or speak Greek?" I asked. "Ask Annabeth, she can explain it to you," Percy said. "Who's Annabeth?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot you hadn't met her yet," Percy said. "Who's Annabeth?" I demanded "Your girlfriend?" "No!!! Annabeth's one of them, too," Percy protested turning all red. "Sure," I mumbled. "Oh, sorry I keep forgetting you don't know yet," Percy said. "Know what?" I asked "I think you need to tell me, Percy." "Uh, well it's better if Annabeth explains it. I'll probably mess it up," Percy admitted reluctantly. "Percy," I began warningly "I warned you, now tell me or I will really hurt you very hard." Percy gulped. Just then, luckily for Percy, my neighbor Mrs. Penez walked up to us, "Hello, Celia, who's this," she said. I will hurt you very hard, too, I thought. "I'm Percy Jackson. My mom and I moved in down the block," Percy said. "Well. Hello, Celia and Percy," Mrs. Penez said "Celia, tell Mr. Harnetts my regards, would you?"

((**A/N**: Yes, Celia's last name is Harnetts, how did you know?!?! Would you like a lollipop?))

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Thank you, dear," Mrs. Penez said. Creepy, stalker old lady! Just when I'm about to learn something vital, you have to come around…grr… "Have a nice day, Celia and Harry- errh, Perry!" Mrs. Penez said. She waved to us and walked back to her tomato patch. "Uh, well that was weird," Percy said "Why did she get my name wrong?" "She's a creepy old lady stalker, Percy. That's usual behavior coming from her," I said "And it was funny when she got your name, wrong! Percy, are you listening? PERCY!" I said. No, obviously Perry, I mean Percy wasn't listening. "Celia," Percy whispered "Hate to break it to you, but… the Sphinx is right behind you." I jumped a whole foot in the air, "WHAT?!" I yelled. "Hello, my name is Sienna. I like riddles," the baby Sphinx said- I mean Sienna. "Umm, why can I understand what you're saying?" Percy asked. "Because, Sphinxes are the most human of all the monsters, besides the Sirens," Sienna said. Sienna, since she was still little, had a little girl's face. "Now, you have to answer this riddle," Sienna said. "Wait, did you say Sphinxes?" Percy asked. "Yesss!" Sienna said exasperated. "Here's the riddle." Percy took out his sword/pen. "That won't help you, idiot," Sienna said "I have wings." "Oh, so what's the riddle?" Percy asked. "What strives to mend and brings forth warmth?" Sienna asked. "Umm, a squirrel?" Percy asked.

"Don't listen to him. He's kidding around," I said. I kicked Percy in the shins. "Is it a loom?" I asked…

**Yes, cliff-hanger ending, I know. **

**Read-and-Review!**

**No flaming, please.**

Rainbow Droplets: Thank you for your awesome suggestion.

SuperSidney: Thank you for the review. Not the poke!

Rugbyking: Thanks.

Becky Creighton: Celia looks, acts, and sounds like her mother.


	4. Chapter 3: Annabeth and Camp HalfBlood

I'm really sorry for the long delay.

**Disclaimer:**

**Celia: -**in a sing-songy voice- Percy likes Annabeth. She's his girlfriend.

**Percy: **-blushes- Do not!

**Me: **Of course not, Percy. If that's what helps you sleep at night, believe it. –rolls eyes-

**Annabeth: -**indignant- I am not his girlfriend! –blushes-

**Me: **If that makes you feel better, Annabeth, sure, why not. –rolls eyes again-

**Celia: -**whispers- _Annabeth is __**so **__Percy's girlfriend._

**Me: **Okay, back to the story.

Chapter 3: Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood

"Darn!" Sienna said "Why does nobody ever guess Sabrina or Sydney's riddles? It's **not** fair!" "Sabrina? Sydney?" Percy asked. Sienna nodded. "Who is-" Percy started to ask. But Sienna had already faded away. "That is really annoying!" Percy complained. I nodded without procecing what he had said.

A sleek black Mercedes had pulled up at the curb. A blonde haired girl climbed out. She slammed the car-door shut. On the other side a man with eyes all over the visible parts of his body climbed out. "ANNABETH!" Percy screamed as he ran towards her. "PERCY!" Annabeth cried. She hugged him. I walked towards them feeling left out. The eye-man (as I will call him from right now on until I learn his name) winked at me with the eye that was in the right place: above his nose to the right. "Percy, I am **so** glad to see you!" Annabeth gushed. "Cool it, Annabeth," Percy muttered blushing. "Introduce me to your girlfriend please, Percy," I said. Percy turned to look at me eyes wide open. Annabeth blushed prettily. "Well, hello! Percy, I am still there! Earth to Percy!" I said. Percy regained his voice. "Oh. This is Annabeth Chase," Percy said. "Pleased to meet you," I said using the expression my father had 'taught me' (More like forced on me rather than taught!). "You too. You must be Celia?" Annabeth asked. "Harnetts. How do you know my name?" I asked. "Oh, Percy told me yesterday," Annabeth said. I turned to Percy. "You told her about me? Yesterday you didn't know me, practically," I said. "I had to. You're a-" Percy stopped as he noticed I was glaring at him. "Oh, yeah I-" Percy said. "What am I?" I interrupted. "Um, Annabeth do you mind telling her," Percy asked. "_Stalker_," I muttered. "Really, Percy you **are** pathetic," Annabeth said "Did you at least tell her about America being the center of the flame and stuff?" "Yes!" Percy said indignantly. Annabeth turned to me. "So, he told you about the gods and goddesses being alive and all that?" Annabeth asked me. "Yes," I said. "Okay…" Annabeth stopped talking, noticing Percy's ripped jeans, my ripped skirt ((**A/N**: Celia is wearing leggings underneath, okay? Back to the story.)), and Isis's ruffled fur. "Did something happen?" She asked. "No. Two somethings happened. One was a weird baby Sphinx who wanted us to guess the easiest riddle in the world which Perry here got wrong-" I said, starting to laugh. "Perry? Oh, you mean Percy! His name is Percy, not Perry," Annabeth said. "I know," I said "Now, what you talking about?" "Oh, well you are a half-blood," Annabeth said. "What's that?" I asked. "It means you are the child of a mortal and a god or a goddess," Annabeth exclaimed. (Actually, she also explained about Camp Half-Blood and stuff. But I'm too lazy to bother and write the whole thing out. So, yeah!) "Right, so my dad had me with a goddess? Which goddess?" I asked. "Well we don't know," Annabeth said. "So why are you guys even telling me this?" I said. "Well, Percy and I are half-bloods, too," Annabeth said. "I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy said. "Obviously," I said. "Why?" Percy asked. "Well, Poseidon always seemed the stupidest of all the gods besides Ares…" I said. I waited for that to sink in. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to look like she was laughing. "You little…" Percy began as he glared at me. "I take that back," I said. Percy smiled at me. ((**A/N**: Now, before you go thinking that Celia is nice. Listen to this…) "Poseidon couldn't have had a son like you, so you must be a son of Ares," I said. "Arrrgh," Percy said "Annabeth, do you understand my pain?" Ignoring both of us she said "And I'm a daughter of Athena." "Figures," I said. "Why?" Annabeth asked curiously but cautiously. "Well, for one thing you're smart and I'd expect a daughter of Athena to be smart. And for another you're clever," I said. I could tell Annabeth was pleased. "Thank you," She said. "So who's that?" I asked pointing out the eye-man. "That's Argus," Annabeth said. "Oh, hello!" I said "Wait aren't you _dead_? Didn't Hermes like bore you to death or something?" "Well, yeah but Hera brought me back to life," Eye-man- I mean Argus said. "Okay, so what happens next?" I asked. "Probably, we should go back to Camp Half-Blood, seeing as you and Percy were attacked by two monsters and it's only 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon," Annabeth said. "Okay, deal!" I said climbing in to the black Mercedes on Annabeth's side meaning Annabeth ended up in the middle seat with Percy and I on either sides of her with Isis on my lap. I took a cell-phone out of my pocket and turned it on. As soon as it had turned on, I dialed 1-212-497-9001. A familiar message hit my ears: _You've reached _1-212-497-9001. _If you have a phone call for _Andrew, Annemarie _or_ Celia. _Please leave a message after the _beep. _**BEEEEP!!!!**_ "Hi, Dad. I'm just met Annabeth and Percy. And they've told me about being a-you-know-what. Bye, see ya as soon as possible. Cel!" I hung up. Percy looked embarrassed. "I totally forget to call my mom. Can I borrow your phone?" Percy asked. "Yeah, sure," I said. Thing was it was pink. So Percy looked really funny using it.

**I know that you guys are probably mad that I still haven't revealed who Celia's mother is yet. That will be in the fourth chapter. Does this latest clue help? Who doesn't get along with Hermes? Anyway, as always, please review. It's really, really easy. Just press the button right down there: **


End file.
